Cleansing Waters
by AngelEyes87
Summary: Whenever Kilik is near water, he always takes the time to reflect back on the past and seek redemption for his wrongdoings. PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: **I really thought it's about bloody time and all that I should write for the Soul Calibur fandom again after steering clear of it for ages now. Don't ask me why, I think it's because I've been going through things for the past few months and I've been busy with other things too. But yeah, I'm slowly returning. Kilik has always been one of my favourite characters right from the start and I really liked how his story developed throughout the games. I admit when I played as him in Soul Calibur V, I kept on saying to myself 'That is not the Kilik I recognise' since he uses numerous weapons like Edge Master. Still it took me some time to finally accept his changes.

**Disclaimer: **Kilik and the Soul Calibur series don't belong to me. They rightfully belong to Namco.

**Cleansing Waters  
**

**By AngelEyes87**

It is often said that water could cleanse people's sins they had committed in the past.

That is why Kilik's favourite place was the Proving Grounds, a desolate and isolated cave temple that was enshrouded in the deep pinnacles of the icy cold Himalayan Mountins. Even to the odd one or two travellers his beloved master's house would go unnoticed, for it resided on a mountain upstream river. The journey along the clear blue gushing water would seem rather treacherous and dangerous; only the bravest of warriors would stumble across the magnificent grounds, wishing to test their skill and courage by challenging Edge Master to a duel.

But most of all, the natural tranquillity never failed to soothe Kilik. It was like an invisible cloak that tenderly wrapped itself around his muscular physique, protecting him from all the evils in the world along with his own private dark thoughts.

Evening was gradually drawing nearer, the colours of the sky growing a fiery reddish orange as the sun began to make its downwards descent, eventually aligning with the rocky horizon, almost casting a heavenly glow in the atmosphere. Such a perfect time to mediate and reflect, Kilik concluded as he paused to glance straight ahead.

In one swift motion the Chinese warrior sank to his knees, gently placing Kali Yuga, his most treasured bo staff, on the ground next to him. His firm gaze settled upon the coursing river, only to be met by his reflection staring up at him.

The same unkempt dark brown brown hair that ruffled and danced with the wind. The same sincere eyes, holding a glimmer of determination and a willingness to do the right thing. The same faded yet noticeable scar, shaped like a tick, marring his left cheek. His hand reached up, coming into contact with the said place. Kilik could have sworn that he felt a slight burning sensation underneath his fingertips.

Memories came flooding back in strong tsunami waves, threatening to destroy the dam surrounding his once fragile heart.

The lingering scent of fire as the sacred Ling Sheng Su Temple was engulfed in violent flames.

Anguished screams ringing in his ears as him and his fellow monks cut down those who dared to foolishly engage them in combat.

The light fading from Xianglian's pained eyes when he killed her, only to be horrified with his actions as soon as he felt the Dvapara Yuga clasp around his shoulder. It was because of her noble sacrifice he was able to regain his sanity.

She was the reason why he was alive today. She was the reason why he made a vow to eradicate the source of the Evil Seed raining down all over the world all those years ago.

Soul Edge, a tainted sword that caused mayhem and destruction everywhere Nightmare roamed.

A choked sob tore from the nineteen year old's throat as he wallowed further in a raging ocean of despair. It was never an easy thing to forget each cross that he bared in the past. All the remorse, pain, regret residing within still felt raw even until this day. He would give anything to see her beautiful smile filled with so much love and gentleness again...

However those were mere ghostly memories. Something that he will never experience again for the rest of his life.

After a while Kilik inwardly chided himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He should have known better not to cry over previous events that he simply cannot change. It was the future that he should look to. He needed to focus on the path guiding him along the way so that he can be successful in achieving righteousness and justice.

His eyes flickered to the spot where the sun met the water borderline, whispering with all the conviction he could muster in his heart, "Xianglian, I promise I will cleanse myself from my vile misdeeds someday. It's the only way in seeking your forgiveness and upholding your memory."

**A/N: **I really hoped you enjoyed reading this! I wanted to write something different because I've seen plenty of other fics about him with either Maxi and/or Xianghua. Also, I wanted to focus more on his start of the healing process when it came to his past sins. Please tell me what you thought in a review :)


End file.
